A sweet afternoon
by Gagayne
Summary: Quatre années ont passé depuis l'emménagement des Watson à Baker Street. Pendant que John travaille à l'hôpital, Sherlock remplit son devoir de parrain en emmenant Rosie dans l'endroit le plus insupportable au monde : le parc.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voici un second OS, se déroulant plusieurs années après la fin de la saison 4 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos avis !

La bise

* * *

" - Ce monde est rempli de mystères qui te sont encore inconnus et là, se trouve toute la différence entre toi et moi. Tu n'es qu'un être étranger de diverses connaissances qui remplissent ce monde d'êtres misérables et nuisibles. Tu ignores bien des choses Watson et je suis capable de passer outre ce manque cruel de connaissances en toi, mais pour la vingtième fois, utilise tes jambes pour te balancer !

\- J'y arrive pas ! "

Voilà maintenant une demi-heure que Sherlock attend, debout à côté de cette balançoire que Rosie daigne bouger. Malgré les nombreuses explications sur le centre de gravité ainsi que des démonstrations loufoques de la part de Sherlock, bien trop grand pour cette balançoire d'enfant, Rosie ne parvient pas à se balancer. Holmes finit par abandonner, poussant un profond grognement.

Sherlock adore Rosie, elle est cette réincarnation miniature de John, aux traits fins et légers de Mary. Passer du temps avec cette enfant lui permet de redécouvrir le monde à travers les prunelles des yeux de sa nièce, mais Dieu sait à quel point il déteste le parc. Cela fait maintenant une heure qu'ils ont quitté Baker Street, Rosie folle de joie suivie d'un Sherlock plus râleur que jamais. John parvient sans cesse à esquiver cette sortie que Sherlock considère comme une véritable corvée. À quoi bon accompagner un enfant dans un parc, si le seul rôle de Sherlock est de la surveiller et patienter gentiment sur un banc qu'elle se fatigue ou que la nuit tombe ? Non, son rôle de parrain ne le préparait définitivement pas à ce type de responsabilité.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas le choix. Il a poussé John, furieux, à claquer la porte de l'appartement 221B quelques heures plus tôt, à la suite d'une dispute. Le travail à l'hôpital réclame sans cesse l'attention du blond que le détective se refuse de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a besoin de son médecin près de lui, peu importe qu'ils courent après un criminel ou qu'ils s'occupent de Rosie.

Cette dernière a quitté la balançoire pour courir en direction du toboggan. Le sourire qui étire ses lèvres est l'unique raison pour laquelle Sherlock s'autorise cette torture dont il qualifie les sorties au parc. Peu importe les regards assassins qu'il voue aux mères aux foyers affichant une mine niaise sur le visage et les cris incessants des autres enfants se bousculant et se bavant dessus, si Sherlock parvient à faire sourire Rosie, alors il peut tout supporter. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins méprisant, s'autorisant des remarques cinglantes ayant fait sa réputation, dont Rosie a désormais l'habitude.

La jeune Watson court autour de la structure en bois de diverses couleurs, tombe puis se relève en essuyant d'un revers de la main ses genoux souillés. Ses boucles blondes rebondissent à chaque pas, et le reflet du soleil dans ces dernières rappelle celui de son père, bien plus foncé et grisonnant, mais tout aussi fascinant aux yeux du détective.

" Tu m'aides ? Réclame l'enfant en se tenant devant les marches, bien trop hautes pour elle. "

Son visage clair aux joues rondes s'illumine en voyant Sherlock s'approcher d'elle, toujours d'un pas nonchalant, pour venir la porter en haut de la structure. Elle brasse l'air de ses pieds avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sommet de ce qui ressemble à un bateau pirate. Sherlock ne la quitte pas du regard, quand bien même son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Bien qu'il déteste ce genre de sortie, il sait qu'il doit se montrer prudent à l'égard de Rosie et ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Les enfants de cet âge sont souvent turbulents et les accidents arrivent vite, surtout lorsque Holmes est dans les parages. Il est responsable de Rosie et s'en voudrait si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. John ne lui pardonnerait pas et l'idée même de se mettre John à dos lui est insupportable.

Depuis que la petite famille Watson a emménagé à Baker Street, Sherlock ne s'imagine plus vivre sans eux. Les tensions ayant mis en péril l'amitié des deux hommes quelques années plus tôt, à la suite du décès de Mary, ont rapidement prouvé qu'ils avaient mutuellement besoin de l'autre. Ils ont tout les deux besoin d'être sauvés d'une vie tourmentée par bien des choses et la présence de l'autre est un réconfort, une bouffée d'oxygène qu'ils ne s'autorisent en rien à déclarer à voix haute, par pur pudeur. Les années ont passé et la relation des Watson et de Sherlock a évolué. Malgré son incessante manie à se mettre en danger de par son métier de détective consultant, Sherlock s'accorde sans cesse un temps pour s'occuper de Rosie et lui apporter les connaissances dont elle, tout comme son père, manque. Il est ce personnage débordant de savoir et fascinant que la petite blonde admire, imite et aime autant que son propre père. Quant à John, leur amitié s'est renforcée pour qu'elle paraisse différente aux yeux du détective. Elle ne lui suffit plus et ce sentiment inconnu de désir voué pour son meilleur ami a finalement surgi, pour se fonder dans son esprit et ainsi lui réclamer davantage d'attention. Plus de John, plus de sa présence ou de son odeur. Les regards à l'encontre du docteur ont changé, et Sherlock a rapidement compris que Watson était bien plus idiot et aveugle qu'il ne l'imaginait. Les sentiments sont, semble-t-il, à sens unique et Holmes a appris à vivre de cette douleur qui déchire son cœur à chaque apparition, mention ou pensée liée à John Watson.

Les pensées de Sherlock prennent rapidement fin alors qu'un baiser plein de légèreté vient se poser sur sa joue, suivi du rire cristallin de l'enfant. Et à ce simple contact, aussi doux qu'une caresse, Sherlock se détend. Ses épaules s'affaissent, les traits de son visage s'adoucissent et un sourire vient fendre ses lèvres. Le contact n'a jamais été quelque chose dont il raffole, mais les exceptions sont nombreuses lorsqu'il s'agit de Rosie.

Les descentes en toboggan se succèdent et l'énergie de la petite ne semble pas la quitter le moins du monde.

C'est lors de la quatorzième descente que le visage pourtant si joyeux de Rosie se referme pour se transformer en une moue boudeuse et inquiète. Ne passant pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sherlock, ce dernier s'approche de la surface glissante où est toujours assise Rosie.

" - Quoi ? Tu ne sais plus faire de toboggan, non plus ? Demande Sherlock de son ton naturellement agacé.

\- Est-ce que papa et toi, vous êtes fâchés contre moi ? "

Rosie essuie rageusement ses yeux, ces derniers la piquant et menaçant de laisser échapper des larmes salées sur ses joues légèrement rougies. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, s'abaissant à la hauteur de l'enfant touchée par le chagrin.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rosie ?

\- Vous rouspétez tout le temps, et moi j'ai pas envie que vous soyez en colère contre moi. "

Sherlock a alors un pincement au cœur en écoutant la voix tremblante de sa nièce lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Le bouclé secoue la tête, affichant un visage bien plus détendu et aimable. Le genre de visage qu'il réserve à sa petite protégée.

" Si ton père et moi, on se dispute, c'est pour des histoires de grands. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois-moi. "

Il accentue ses mots en souriant, écartant les quelques mèches blondes venant obstruer la vision de la petite. Sherlock se sent terriblement coupable.

Nombreuses sont les disputes entre John et lui, pour des sujets divers. Les scènes de crimes, le travail de John lui prenant beaucoup trop de temps, les opinions qui diffèrent selon l'humeur ou encore le responsable dans l'achat de lait. Les deux hommes ont toujours exprimé leur mécontentement de la sorte, bien avant la naissance de Rosie. Mais maintenant que cette dernière habite avec eux, ils ont dû opérer à plusieurs changements dans leur quotidien. Plus de restes de cadavre dans le frigo ou encore d'expériences pouvant mettre la santé de Rosie en jeu. Et hors de question pour John, dragueur maladif, de ramener chaque jour une femme différente à l'appartement. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte de respecter ces règles pour le bien de cet enfant, malheureusement, les disputes n'ont jamais cessé, créant ainsi ce sentiment d'incertitude et d'angoisse chez la jeune Watson.

Néanmoins, la réponse semble satisfaire la petite vêtue de son manteau jaune clair, qui reprend ses descentes en toboggan. Son rire envahit les allées du parc, s'engouffrant dans les structures mises à disposition des enfants pour venir réchauffer le cœur de Holmes. Cette enfant est bien trop fragile pour ce monde que Sherlock n'apprécie guère. Elle est bien trop vulnérable et il aimerait pouvoir la protéger toute sa vie, la garder sous son aile. Il le sait, il y a tant de haine dans ce monde qu'elle y sera confrontée un jour dans sa vie. Et cette simple pensée le torture. La voir victime d'une injustice, agression ou crime provoque en lui ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité à l'égard de sa protégée. Il n'est pas éternel et il espère pouvoir quitter ce monde en la sachant entre de bonnes mains.

Mais aujourd'hui et pour les années qui suivent, il est là, à ses côtés et lui apprend les secrets que vont lui réserver la vie. Son rôle de parrain représente pour lui une grande responsabilité à laquelle il ne souhaite faillir.

Lorsque la voix de la jeune Watson résonne pour l'appeler, Sherlock constate que cette dernière est à côté d'un camion de glace, vile escroquerie pour les parents et paradis ambulant pour les enfants. Les yeux de Rosie sont étincelants, et au fond de ses prunelles, Sherlock lit très clairement le désir non formulé d'une dose de sucre dont elle n'a pas besoin. Le refus est alors une déception pour cette petite qui fronce à son tour les sourcils. Elle n'est pas impressionnée par Sherlock, du moins pas à cet instant. Les poings serrés le long de son petit corps, elle affronte du regard son accompagnateur qui campe sur ses positions.

" Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. "

* * *

Assis sur un banc, Sherlock sent la défaite de cette altercation couler entre ses doigts et fondre sous la chaleur du soleil. Rosie, installée à ses côtés, savoure d'un sourire triomphant sa glace, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle donne des coups de langue à répétition sur le bâton de glace, ne quittant pas ce dernier des yeux, de peur qu'on ne le lui retire des mains.

Son regard se pose sur son voisin, bien moins ravi de cet achat. Dans sa contemplation dégoûtée du terrain de jeu débordant de progénitures bruyantes, une femme s'arrête avec sa poussette, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour le tendre à Rosie qui essuie les restes de sucre collés sur sa joue.

" - Je vois que tu te régales. Il est bien gentil ton papa de t'acheter une glace.

\- Je ne suis pas le père de cette vile manipulatrice, lâche Sherlock d'un ton neutre, emprunt à l'ironie face à cette accusation. "

Rosie connaît Sherlock et son caractère. Elle a appris à vivre avec un homme aussi froid qu'il peut l'être, de ses remarques déplacées et souvent choquantes. Elle a toujours connu Sherlock comme le sociopathe qu'il s'amuse à être, mais du haut de ses cinq ans, elle sait parfaitement l'affection que lui porte Holmes. Elle sait parfaitement que les paroles qu'il prononce ne reflètent pas ses réelles pensées. À vrai dire, sa façon de parler amuse la jeune Watson. Elle aime le regarder des heures entières, avachi sur le canapé, les mains liées sous le menton et le regard sévère. Car, lorsque les officiers de Scotland Yard débarquent à l'appartement, l'expression de son visage est différente de celle qu'il affiche lorsqu'il s'adresse à Rosie ou au père de cette dernière. C'est un masque qu'il porte et que sa famille demeurant à Baker Street a appris à connaître. N'est-ce donc pas étonnant que la blondinette ne laisse échapper un rire à la suite de ses paroles, tandis que les traits du visage de cette femme sont tirés en un rictus accusateur, mêlé à une surprise qu'on ne saurait qualifier ? Elle s'éloigne alors de ce drôle de duo que forment Sherlock et Watson, les laissant en paix.

Ils restent silencieux sur ce banc, profitant de la légère brise venant caresser leurs visages victimes des rayons chauds du soleil en cette après-midi de printemps. Le temps est clément malgré ce nuage lointain, s'approchant dangereusement du parc. La tête du détective bascule en arrière, découvrant sa pomme d'Adam et profitant des rayons perçants du soleil.

" - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon papa ?

\- Parce que tu en as déjà un.

\- Moi, j'ai envie que tu sois mon deuxième papa. "

Sherlock relève alors la tête, pour la tourner vers sa jeune protégée, surpris par les paroles de cette dernière.

" - J'aime pas quand papa il part le soir et qu'il te laisse tout seul. Tu es triste après…

\- Il veut te trouver une nouvelle mère, c'est norma…

\- J'en veux pas, moi ! S'exclame Rosie en levant les bras. Je veux pas d'une nouvelle maman, je veux pas d'une maman. Je veux que papa et toi, vous soyez amoureux. "

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussent face aux mots de sa nièce, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir. Parler de ce genre de chose, des sentiments, ne fait pas partie de ses compétences, et en débattre avec une gamine de cinq ans ne le mènera à rien.

" Tu es amoureux de papa. Tu le regardes comme les gens ils se regardent dans les films d'amour. Tu es toujours content quand tu le vois et quand il part le soir, tu souris plus, et tu joues des musiques tristes avec ton violon. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Et je veux pas une maman. "

Les déductions faites par Rosie n'ont d'autre effet que de faire sourire Sherlock. Rosie a le caractère bien trempé de John, les yeux clairs et perçants de Mary, et les compétences de déduction de Sherlock. Elle représente à elle seule la combinaison parfaite de trois personnes aux qualités extraordinaires, faisant d'elle une enfant pleine de ressources et de surprises. Sherlock enregistre chaque parole de Rosie, s'humectant les lèvres avant de pousser un nouveau soupire. Il est si peu discret ? Si une gamine de cinq ans est capable de voir tous ces signes, pourquoi John, bien plus âgé et le connaissant par cœur, n'est-il pas en mesure de voir cela ? Ou alors, a-t-il remarqué la différence de comportement de Sherlock et est-il resté muet face à cela ? Il a sans doute peur que leur relation ne change du tout au tout, sans possibilité de retour en arrière, mettant ainsi en péril de manière définitive leur amitié. Ou alors, est-il simplement effrayé, la peur de l'inconnu, en s'aventurant dans une relation homosexuelle dont il s'est toujours détaché que cela n'impacte Rosie ? Stupide hypothèse, étant donné les capacités d'ouverture d'esprit de cette enfant !

" Quand tu es pas là, papa, il arrête pas de tourner en rond dans le salon et il regarde toujours par la fenêtre, en t'attendant. Il aime bien t'écouter jouer du violon, moi aussi, j'aime bien. Papa, il dit qu'il cherche une nouvelle maman, mais il est déjà amoureux de toi. "

Rosie est énervée, fatiguée de voir que les deux hommes qu'elle aime le plus au monde soient si aveugles, malgré les sentiments mutuels qu'ils éprouvent. Les adultes sont idiots, se dit-elle en terminant sa glace de cette mine agacée, pour quitter le banc.

Sherlock, lui, reste interdit. Elle a vu juste lors de ses déductions aussi simplistes soient-elles concernant les sentiments de Sherlock à l'égard de John. Se peut-il qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois raison concernant ceux de son père ?

Sherlock ferme les yeux, se plongeant rapidement dans son palais mental. Il a besoin de s'évader, de se couper de cette réalité qui l'entoure et de se retrancher dans ses pensées. Il collecte les différentes informations qu'il détient concernant John, pour les associer aux dires de Rosie. Il a toujours su John fasciné par son génie, et ce, depuis le premier jour. L'admiration que porte le blond à son égard a toujours encouragé Sherlock à montrer le meilleur de lui à son meilleur ami. Il voulait que John le trouve intéressant, incroyable, et il y est parvenu. L'étincelle s'est atténuée au fil des années, mais John a toujours montré cette stupéfaction lors des déductions faites par Sherlock Holmes. Mais maintenant que les propos de Rosie s'encrent aux informations collectées sur son ami depuis plusieurs années désormais, Sherlock remet tout en question. Il y a plus ? Plus qu'une simple admiration amicale envers lui ? Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien remarqué avant ?!

Les regards qu'ils échangent, les sourires communicatifs ou encore les silences qu'eux seuls peuvent décrypter, Sherlock s'est toujours imaginé le seul à voir au-delà de l'amitié qui les lie. Et si John a lui aussi des sentiments à son égard, en a-t-il pris conscience comme Sherlock ? Ou, est-il aveuglement victime de son corps, répondant à une attraction qu'il ne qualifie uniquement d'amicale ?

Voilà pourquoi la question des sentiments a toujours énervé Sherlock. Les réponses sont minimes et l'idée même d'affronter John lui tord le ventre. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manque, mettre les choses au clair entre eux, lui demander une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer faire face à un John effrayé à l'idée de développer oralement de tels sentiments à l'encontre de son meilleur ami, sociopathe qui plus est. Pourtant, Sherlock est sûr désormais, d'après les propos de Rosie, John ressent quelques choses. L'envie de le découvrir immédiatement ronge le détective qui n'a pas bougé de son banc, le regard fixant le vide.

Il aime John Watson, et John Watson l'aime. L'amour semble si simple aux yeux de la petite blondinette, pourquoi faut-il que son cerveau le tourmente de la sorte ?

Les pleurs s'élevant dans le parc ramènent Sherlock à la réalité, et d'un battement rapide de cils, il efface ce tableau dressé sur l'écran de ses paupières pour tourner la tête à sa gauche. Pas de Rosie. Il se lève du banc, ses yeux clairs balayant rapidement les différentes structures visibles depuis son banc. Son sang ne fait alors qu'un tour dans son corps et ses précédentes pensées concernant la santé de Rosie lui reviennent en tête. Il lui a fallu quelques secondes d'inattention. Il le sait, s'il ne la retrouve pas rapidement, cela ne présage rien de bon. De nouveaux pleurs attirent l'attention de Sherlock qui se dirige vers la source du bruit. Pourvu qu'il s'agisse de Rosie. Il préfère qu'elle soit blessée que loin de son champ de vision, il ne sait où. Les pires scénarios se forment alors dans son esprit bien trop imaginatif, et l'image de Rosie, kidnappée par un individu circulant près du parc le hante soudainement. Tout, mais pas cela.

Une fois le bateau pirate contourné, le cœur de Sherlock manque un battement pour retomber d'une lourdeur inouïe dans sa poitrine. Rosie n'a rien. Elle est là, debout aux côtés d'un garçon, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et lorsque tous les deux voient Sherlock, premier arrivé sur les lieux de ce qui ressemble à un délit de bas âge, les pleurs du garçon doublent d'intensité, alors que la petite blonde vient se précipiter dans les jambes de Sherlock. La mère de l'enfant, suivie bien évidemment des autres potiches qui lui servent d'amies, arrivent rapidement pour venir réconforter l'enfant avant de questionner les raisons d'un tel chagrin.

" Elle m'a poussé du toboggan. "

Les regards des adultes quittent alors le visage rouge et couvert de larmes du garçon, pour converger vers la petite Rosie, qui, toujours derrière les jambes de son second père, hausse les épaules.

" Il m'a insultée. "

La mère du petit a un hoquet de stupéfaction, regardant alors Sherlock qui reste silencieux, ce dernier uniquement soulagé que Rosie n'ait rien.

" - Et vous ne dites rien ? Votre fille a poussé mon fils de plusieurs mètres de haut, il pourrait avoir le bras cassé !

\- Cette infrastructure fait moins d'un mètre soixante de haut et le sol est recouvert de sable pour amortir les mauvaises chutes. Dans le pire des cas, il aura uniquement mal au poignet.

\- Non mais je rêve, quel genre de père êtes-vous ?

\- Le genre qui éduque des enfants à se défendre face à des remarques déplaisantes. Votre fils l'a sans doute cherché. "

Les lèvres de Rosie dissimulent difficilement ce sourire rempli de fierté, provoqué par Sherlock. Elle se tient à lui, sachant pertinemment que son geste obtiendra le soutien de ce dernier. Ils s'éloignent tous les deux, laissant des mères outrées par le comportement des deux individus et alors que les gémissements de douleur du petit ont cessé, Rosie profite de l'inattention des mères pour lui tirer la langue, par pure provocation.

Ils s'éloignent, Rosie prenant place sur le tourniquet, avant que Sherlock ne la détaille de la tête aux pieds. L'adrénaline a quitté son corps et il peut désormais reprendre son souffle, manquant d'oxygène à la suite de cette petite frayeur. Il regarde les genoux de l'enfant, légèrement égratignés, passant une main légère dessus, pour retirer la poussière présente.

" - On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu t'en prennes à lui ?

\- Il dit que tu es fou, et que sa maman, elle dit que tu es malade dans ta tête. J'aime pas quand les gens, ils disent des trucs comme ça. "

Sherlock ne peut alors retenir ce sourire en coin, déformant ses lèvres. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi adorable ? Son statut de sociopathe en prend un sacré coup à chaque fois qu'il se trouve en sa compagnie. Un vrai père gaga, malgré ses allures de dur qu'il se donne. Il roule des yeux, amusé des propos de la petite, avant de lui embrasser le front. Ce n'est pas la première à le défendre face à de telles insultes et à bien y réfléchir, ce gène fait définitivement partie des Watson. Il s'installe à côté d'elle, arquant malgré tout un sourcil dubitatif.

" - Les marques sur ses poignets prouvent qu'il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de se rattraper au sol. Combien de fois est-il tombé du toboggan, Rosie ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter. "

* * *

Allongés sur la surface mobile, Sherlock et Rosie font face au ciel, désormais couvert d'épais nuages grisonnants. La pluie menace de s'abattre sur eux, mais aucun d'eux ne bougent. Ils se laissent simplement bercer par les mouvements circulaires et répétitifs du tourniquet. Les pensées de Sherlock convergent en direction de ses précédentes tortures mentales. Et malgré le manque cruel d'information, une seule ressort du lot. John l'aime. Un demi-sourire prend place sur son visage, alors qu'il ferme les yeux, profitant de cette brise légère caressant son visage. Le temps s'est rafraîchi en un quart de seconde, mais cela lui importe peu. Rosie est parfaitement couverte, et puis, d'après ce qu'elle lui a prouvé aujourd'hui, un simple rhume ne va pas venir à bout de cette incroyable petite personne. Du mouvement à ses côtés pousse Sherlock à ouvrir les yeux, pour les laisser tomber sur le visage de Rosie, penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle laisse son visage reposer sur ses mains, accentuant ses joues arrondies et ne quitte pas Holmes des yeux.

" Tu vas dire quoi à papa ce soir ? "

Les iris de Sherlock quittent l'enfant, pour se tourner vers le ciel. Grondant, menaçant, un orage plein de force attend Londres d'ici les prochaines heures, et Sherlock doute. Lui aussi s'apprête à affronter une tempête, bien différente de celle qui se présente sous ses yeux. John est imprévisible et bien que la question de la petite lui paraisse simple, nécessitant une unique réponse, Holmes hausse brièvement les épaules.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Ses paroles semblent surprendre Rosie qui n'a encore jamais entendu de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son parrain. Elle fronce les sourcils, donnant à son visage si joyeux une mine faussement dubitative.

" - Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... "

Sherlock manque clairement de réponses à cette enfant pleine d'interrogations. Pour elle, une question nécessite une réponse claire, sans le besoin de passer par un nombre incalculable de chemins. Pourquoi est-il incapable de réfléchir de manière si banale ? Il hausse un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le côté, affrontant le regard enfantin présent sous son nez.

" De quoi tu as peur ? Lui demande calmement Rosie. "

Sherlock laisse lourdement retomber sa tête sur le bois craquelé du tourniquet, haussant les épaules pour simple réponse. Les rôles se sont alors inversés, et Sherlock est confronté à cette conversation qu'il n'a jamais eue auparavant avec ses propres parents. Les relations humaines n'ont jamais été une grande partie de plaisir pour lui, quand on se souvient des conséquences qu'ont eues les actes de sa sœur, Eurus. Mais aujourd'hui, il aimerait faire changer les choses. Côtoyer John comme simple ami ne lui suffit plus. Il veut pouvoir connaître ce que beaucoup de femmes ont eu la chance de goûter avant lui. Le désir de pouvoir le toucher, sentir son parfum mêlé à celui de Sherlock, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres, pourquoi ont-elles ce droit qu'aucune d'elle ne mérite ? Sherlock connaît John par cœur. Il a toujours été là ces dernières années, à le soutenir, à l'aider à faire face à certains épisodes de fatigue extrême dus à son travail ou de dépression causée par l'anniversaire de la mort de Mary. John a traversé de nombreuses choses et Sherlock est resté à ses côtés durant tout ce temps.

Il se pince les lèvres, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole, quand le grondement sourd et puissant de l'orage vient résonner dans tout Londres. Le ciel s'est assombri, et l'odeur si délicate de la pluie s'apprêtant à s'écraser sur la ville chatouille les narines de Sherlock, qui se redresse. Quelques gouttes s'échappent alors des épais nuages, pour venir rebondir sur les jambes découvertes de Rosie. En quelques secondes, les fines gouttes d'eau amère se multiplient et se transforment en un torrent incessant, se déversant sur la capitale anglaise. Sherlock se lève du tourniquet, suivi de Rosie à qui il couvre la tête de sa petite capuche claire pour ne pas mouiller ses bouclettes blondes. La pluie s'abat violemment sur le parc, transformant la terre en une masse informe de boue visqueuse, éclaboussant les pantalons et s'accrochant aux chaussures sur son passage. Tenant la main de Rosie dans la sienne, Sherlock quitte le parc d'un pas précipité, pour prendre le chemin de la maison. Les jambes de Rosie, uniquement couvertes d'un pantacourt, refroidissent malgré la folle course qu'ils entament et l'eau dégouline le long de sa peau claire, pour venir s'engouffrer dans le fond de ses chaussures blanches, désormais tâchées de boue. Quant à Sherlock, son visage est recouvert de gouttelettes, ses boucles inondées d'eau au fil des secondes, retombant mollement sur son front.

Tous comme eux, les rares personnes encore présentes dans les rues se précipitent vers un abribus, un commerce encore ouvert, en bref, un endroit sous lequel s'abriter. Baker Street n'est pas loin, et Sherlock ne souhaite pas attraper un quelconque virus causé par ce temps, tout comme Rosie. Ils se précipitent tous les deux dans les différentes rues, les séparant de celle qu'ils habitent, et enfin, lorsqu'ils aperçoivent la porte du 221B, ils ne perdent pas une seule seconde de plus. Sherlock fait jouer ses clefs sur la serrure, grognant à plusieurs reprises de ne pas parvenir à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvre, cette vague de chaleur les frappant en plein visage. Le duo reprend alors son souffle dans le hall d'entrée, les vêtements lourds d'eau, dégoulinant le long du parquet usé. Ils partagent alors un regard et le rire de Rosie entraîne avec lui celui de Sherlock. Les quelques mèches blondes de la petite tapissent son front, malgré sa capuche, et les joues de l'enfant sont rouges en conséquence de cette activité physique de dernière minute.

Ils prennent la direction de l'appartement, gravissant les marches avec difficulté, tandis que leurs vêtements provoquent en eux un frisson désagréable. Ils ont tous les deux mérité un bon bain chaud. Sherlock ouvre la porte, donnant sur le salon et son regard tombe immédiatement sur John, debout au milieu de la pièce, stoppé dans ses cent pas. Rosie se précipite vers lui en souriant, réclamant ses bras et John, totalement inquiet, vient la serrer contre lui.

" Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, enlève ton manteau. "

Il embrasse la joue de sa fille, avant qu'il ne la dépose au sol. Son regard se durcit en se posant sur Sherlock, ce dernier retirant à son tour son manteau. John est énervé. Les restes de leur dispute du matin, ou alors...

" On peut savoir où tu étais ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de te joindre sur ton portable, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu es totalement inconscient de laisser Rosie dehors par un temps pareil ! "

Le ton de John monte rapidement, le rouge colorant ses joues. Le même que celui de sa fille. Sherlock aimerait sourire à cette pensée, car détailler la teinte de sa peau est devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais à cet instant, il reste silencieux. Le visage fermé, il prend une grande respiration, mais se ravise dans ses futures paroles, pour ne finalement prononcer que quelques syllabes.

" - Désolé.

\- Tu es désolé ? Sherlock, je t'ai laissé je-ne-sais combien de messages. Je me suis inquiété, bon sang... "

John passe une main dans ses cheveux, alors que la tension de son travail et du silence involontaire de Sherlock viennent contracter ses épaules. La fatigue se lit sur son visage. Ne pas trouver Sherlock ni Rosie à son retour a inquiété John. D'ordinaire, les promenades au parc ne durent jamais plus de deux heures, mais ce jour-là, Sherlock n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, son regard croisant celui de Rosie, assise sur le canapé et spectatrice de cette dispute bien trop courante. Sherlock reporte alors son regard sur John, sans même parvenir à entendre ses mots. Il repense uniquement à ce que Rosie lui a confié aujourd'hui. À ce qu'elle a dit d'eux. L'image de John s'apaise sous le regard de Sherlock qui ne le quitte pas des yeux. Malgré le ton élevé, caractéristique de son sang chaud, John aime Sherlock.

Le détective est alors traversé par une idée, une idée folle qui, il le sait, ne sera pas sans conséquences. Mais il ne supporte plus cette distance involontaire instaurée entre eux, il ne supporte plus de voir le regard de John posé sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et alors que ses pensées prennent peu à peu forme dans son crâne trop plein de son docteur, le voir reprendre son souffle, pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieure est de trop pour Sherlock.

Tandis que John poursuit ses reproches à l'encontre du détective, se plaignant que ce dernier ne se soit pas arrêté pour acheter du lait, ultime ingrédient manquant quotidiennement dans leur cuisine, Sherlock vint à s'approcher de lui, réduisant la distance entre eux à néant, pour capturer ses lèvres. La voix de John s'interrompt immédiatement, laissant en suspens une nouvelle remontrance. Le blond reste interdit, incapable de quoi que ce soit alors qu'il sent les lèvres de Sherlock se mouver contre les siennes. Sherlock, de son côté, sent alors une explosion de saveurs et de picotements lui chatouiller le ventre. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, toujours collées à celle de son docteur. Il a longtemps rêvé de pouvoir embrasser John, et maintenant chose faite, il ne peut que se ravir du goût délicat qu'il avait imaginé différent. C'est bien mieux que tout ce qu'il a pu goûter auparavant, et devoir se détacher de John lui est désormais impensable. Il n'espère qu'une chose, qu'il ne soit pas repoussé par son ami. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur John, reconnectant son cerveau ayant disjoncté à la suite de ce geste, qui peut alors répondre, de la manière la plus parfaite possible au baiser. Les doigts de John glissent timidement le long de la nuque de Sherlock, créant un frisson le long de la colonne de ce dernier, avant que ses doigts ne viennent se perdre dans ses boucles humides. Les mains de Sherlock, elles, ne peuvent définitivement pas se détacher de lui et, se posant sur les hanches de son partenaire, l'attirent à lui. Il veut le sentir contre lui, la chaleur se dégageant de son corps réchauffant le sien.

Mettant à contre cœur un terme au baiser par manque d'oxygène, le détective ne peut quitter du regard les lèvres charnues et gonflées de son partenaire, soudainement maltraitées dans la précipitation. L'envie de plonger de nouveau sur ces dernières est plus que tentante, mais il doit mettre les choses au clair. Et il est soudainement rongé par l'anxiété. Il a peur de faire face à un refus qu'il ne pourrait supporter. Pas après ce baiser, non.

" J'ai besoin que tu me dises que c'est vrai, John. Que tu n'es pas effrayé à l'idée de t'aventurer dans ce genre de relation plus qu'amicale. Que les sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. Que tu y crois... "

Incapables de regarder John, les yeux du détective sont désormais fixés sur un point imaginaire de la chemise de ce dernier. Il appréhende la réponse de John, qu'elle soit totalement négative, accentuée d'un rire jaune ou d'un coup de la part du blond. L'angoisse gagne Sherlock au fur et à mesure que ce silence ne s'installe entre eux. La pièce est alors plongée dans un mutisme brisé par le bruit de l'eau tambourinant contre les fenêtres du salon.

Le nez baissé, Sherlock ne perçoit pas le sourire de John, ce léger sourire ayant fait succomber Sherlock des années durant. Les mains de John viennent se reposer sur les flans du détective, faisant frissonner et raidir le corps de ce dernier à la suite de ce contact. Ses yeux croisant timidement ceux de John, le blond penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, le visage totalement détendu, sans la moindre onde du stress ayant animé son corps les quelques minutes précédentes.

" Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. "

De simples mots, banals, qui, en moins de quelques secondes, parviennent à colorer les joues d'un détective bien moins sur de lui. Ce dernier resserre doucement sa prise sur John, sans parvenir à le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Le poids de son cœur s'est alors allégé, réduisant ses appréhensions en un tas de cendres, dansant avec légèreté autour d'eux. Le désir de toucher l'autre est alors impossible à contrôler et dans un regard silencieux, traversé par ces non-dits uniquement décryptés par les deux hommes, leurs lèvres viennent se rencontrer à nouveau, sous le regard attendri d'une petite blonde, heureuse d'être la fille de deux hommes extraordinaires.


End file.
